kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Mizuki
Mizuki (瑞希) is a white snake shikigami and the second shinshi of Nanami Momozono in the manga series Kamisama Hajimemashita. Formerly the shinshi of Yonomori shrine, he was left alone for several years after his kami died. He suffered from extreme loneliness during this time, creating a fantasy world for himself centered around the plum tree his kami had loved. Still, boredom and curiousity often drove him to make exploratory trips outside Yonomori shrine in his snake form. He first met Nanami after slithering into her school's hallway. She saved him from her classmates and released him outside. He was quite taken by her kindness and beauty, and decided to make her his bride, marking her arm as a token of their engagement. However, thanks to Tomoe, the wedding didn't go exactly as Mizuki had planned. As time passed Mizuki grew more and more fond of Nanami and the other inhabitants of Mikage shrine, often visiting and even accompanying them on vacation to the seaside. When Tomoe is kidnapped, Mizuki is so admiring of the bravery of Nanami's efforts to get her shinshi back despite the overwhelming odds and her own very limited abilities, he decides to become her shinshi as well. Tomoe and Mizuki often do not get along well. Early on Tomoe understandably resented Mizuki's presence at the shrine, and they still fight regularly. The one thing that bonds them is their mutual affection and loyalty for Nanami, and their desire to protect her at all costs. Characteristics Mizuki had led a very sheltered life until he met Nanami, something Tomoe scathingly points out on more than one occasion. Inexpereince notwithstanding, Mizuki can be very clever and even manipulative. He still loves Nanami in his own way, and so is very jealous of her obvious affection for Tomoe. He has tried several times in various ways to drive a wedge between them, without success. He is extremely naive and is shown to possess a child-like wonder and innocence in the ways of the human world and the things in it. As he continues to spend time with his new kami and her friends his world has expanded, but he remains by and large a rather goofy, loveable baby. Relationships Nanami Nanami is Mizuki's love interest. Even though he knows that Nanami will forever be in love with only Tomoe, he doesn't give up on winning her heart. And is often seen trying to get Nanami to hate Tomoe by telling her lies about him. He also appears to be very loyal to Nanami, not becuase of his love or contract with her, but because he care for her very much. Even though it didn't go well at first, when Mizuki tried to rape her out of desperation to have her stay with him (Though Tomoe showed up just in time.). Nanami forgave him, and promised that when ever he was lonely, that she would visit him and watch the plum blosoms. When Tomoe was captured, he kisses Nanami to save her from Isohime, making her his god. He is also afraid that Nanami might also go away like Yonomori and makes her promise not to change the past (or he might never had met her) when she time travels in Chapter 81 but only find out the cure. Tomoe Tomoe and Mizuki began as enemies, and their relationship has only improved marginally from there. This is mainly due to Tomoe's understandable resentment (in light of past events) of Mizuki being allowed at the shrine at all, much less as a shinshi, and secondly because of their mutual jealousy over Nanami's affections. While Tomoe is extremely upfront with his dislike of the white snake shikigami, Mizuki wages a much more subtle war against his kitsune senior, frequently attempting to manipulate Nanami and make Tomoe look bad. While naive in the ways of the world, Mizuki frequently exhibits a definite shrewdness for relationships. At the god summit he helped Tomoe come to grips with his growing feelings for Nanami, because above all else, Mizuki wants his kami to be happy, even if it is at the expense of his own heart. Yonomori Yonomori Mitsuha is Mizuki's former kami, a water goddess of the Yonomori shrine. Her manifestation was a plum tree, and when she died she left a beautiful one behind for Mizuki to remember her by. Mizuki later created his fantasy shrine with this tree as its cornerstone. In chapter 82 we meet a very young and nearly powerless Yonomori, who has just been gifted a sacred shikigami egg. We are left with the understanding that this egg will one day hatch into the white snake Mizuki. Until Nanami, Yonomori was the only tochigama Mizuki ever served. He loved his kami very much and she returned his affection, encouraging him at the end of her life not to mourn her, but to find a companion and live out his days in happiness. Trivia Tomoe and Mizuki both have the same hair color. Mizuki was waiting for a god that would never come back, like Tomoe. Nanami is Mizuki's Second God, just like Tomoe. Like Tomoe, Mizuki has romantic feelings for Nanami. Like Tomoe, Mizuki has a female Japanese name. Mizuki fears Nanami disappearing and being lonely again. Similar to Tomoe's fear. Quotes (To Nanami when she orders him to stop attacking Isohime) "Please say it again Nanami-chan! And bind me with the invisible chains!" (Practicing the flute) Wheeeeze. Category:Familiars Category:Male characters Category:Characters